Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a self-dedusting fan electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic apparatus developed with advance technologies becomes thinner and lighter. Therefore, electronic components installed inside the portable electronic apparatus, such as central processing unit (CPU), hardware disk drive (HDD) . . . etc., also require to be developed much thinner and lighter under thinning tendency, and the electronic components still enable to function more powerful. Correspondingly, while the electronic components with more powerful function is operated, more heat may be generated and accumulated inside the housing of the portable electronic apparatus. However, the portable electronic apparatus needs to assemble the electronic components more compactly into a limited space within a housing of the portable electronic apparatus, to pursue the thinning tendency. That is, a limited space within the housing of the thinning portable electronic apparatus needs to accommodate with more heat-generated components. Furthermore, the crowding heat-generated components may also occupy a reserved space inside the housing for installing heat dissipation component, and cover a part of a heat-dissipation-component-requested heat-dissipated channel. Accordingly, the portable electronic apparatus may request an additional space for heat dissipated or heat dissipation component for the portable electronic apparatus to exchange heat with circumstance, so that the heat dissipation component can dissipate heat accumulated within the housing of the portable electronic apparatus.
Consequently, the available structure of a portable electronic apparatus, as described above, apparently exists with inconvenience and defect, which needs further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.